Castle Wall Confessions
by The Gossip Stone
Summary: Princess Zelda and her childhood friend Ningan go on an adventure to solve the mystery of the Sheikah tribe. However, they discover not only the truth about the Sheikah, but also their own identities and the role they play in the fate of Hyrule. (Set during the events of Ocarina Of Time and told through retrospective narrative).
1. Chapter 1

_The Sheikah tribe: Hyrule's very own enigma. They say that the tribe was wiped-out entirely during the Hyrulean Civil War. This isn't true. They say that the Royal Family's attendant, Impa, was the last survivor of the Sheikah. This isn't true either. The Sheikah tribe is one built on secrecy and deception, façade and disguise. So what is the truth? Wouldn't you like to know? Wouldn't everyone like to know?_

 _Are you really who you say you are? Can you truly be trusted to keep one of the most precious secrets of the Hyrulean Royal Family? Perhaps I have no choice._

 _I must confess, even I don't hold the full depth of knowledge of the Sheikah tribe. However, what I do know, I can tell you in confidence. You won't find it written in a book. You won't even find it scribbled on a letter or note. The truth of the Sheikah tribe can only be heard on the whispers of Gossip Stones._

 _So, I shall recite this story through this said medium. Listen closely, for this is a legend which shall not be repeated. Should the truth fall upon the ears of evil-doers, then the security of not just the Sheikah tribe, but the whole of Hyrule, is in danger._

 _So I ask you: listen…but do not speak…_


	2. Chapter 2

It was a midsummer's night and all was still in Hyrule Castle. A young boy, no more than eight years old, slept peacefully in on of the turrets on blue velvet sheets. He did not stir until the door of his bedroom burst open and a young girl in a night gown rushed in and ran to his bedside.

"Ningan! Ningan, wake up!"

The boy sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. "Zelda? What is it?" he yawned.

"I just had a dream! And you were in it!"

Once Ningan's eyes adjusted to the dark, he found a candle on his bedside table. With a matchbox from his drawer, he lit the candle and illuminated Zelda's bright blue eyes, filled with excitement. Together, they sat in the dark on the bedroom floor as she recited her dreams to him.

They were suddenly interrupted by a tall shadow standing at the doorway. The children looked up and saw a woman with white hair and a stern expression watching them.

"Zelda, you know you shouldn't be awake at this hour." the woman spoke disapprovingly. "And waking the other children is unacceptable."

"But Impa, I had a dream!" Zelda chirped. "And Ningan was in it! We played in the garden with a bow!"

"A bow, you say?" Impa said in a voice that was supposed to sound interested. "Well you should tell Ningan about it in the morning. Both of you need your sleep."

She took Zelda by the hand and led her away as she continued chattering. Not a word was said to Ningan as he watched the door close behind them.

Ningan was raised in Hyrule Castle, alongside the Princess, Zelda. They were both the same age and he supposed it was convenient for her to have a playmate. As far as he knew, he had no parents. The Royal Family had adopted him; not as their own, but instead, to be trained alongside the servants of the household: preparing food and cleaning dishes. Life was simple, and he could not ask for more.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Ningan leapt out of bed and slid his feet into his leather boots, which were still a little too big for him. This didn't stop him though, as he strode confidently down the corridors of the castle, waving hello to the servants and the maids as he went to the kitchen to begin his day's work.

"You have to roll the dough like this." the Castle's cook showed him, using a wooden rolling pin to spread the dough evenly across the table. Ningan copied, and placed pieces of freshly-cut fish evenly around it.

"Now, before we place it in the oven, we need to wrap it up-" the cook began, when she was rudely interrupted by Zelda's excited shrieks.

"Ningan!" she cried as she ran into the kitchen. "Look what Impa just gave me!"

She lifted her arm and presented him with a curved wooden stick, with string attached.

"It's a bow!" the Princess declared. "Just like the one in my dream!"

"Are you going to use it?" Ningan asked nervously.

"Of course we're going to use it!" she laughed, and grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

"You'll never learn how to cook properly if you keep running off to play games, Ningan!" the cook called, but her warnings were ignored as the pair dashed out of the kitchen to play outside.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around noon, and the summer sun was high in the sky. Ningan and Zelda stood in the Castle courtyard, surrounding by lush green hedges and blooming flowers. High up on the walls of the buildings were carefully positioned red targets.

"What do you think your father would say if he knew you had that?" Ningan asked anxiously.

"Who cares?" Zelda chuckled. "My father is in a meeting with some tradesmen this afternoon anyway. He won't bother us."

She raised the bow and inserted a pointed arrow onto its fine string. The string drew back as Zelda squinted her eye for precision. With a faint twang, the arrow glided through the air and hit the highest target with a slight thud. Ningan was impressed.

"You're really good!" he clapped.

"You should try!" Zelda smiled and handed Ningan an arrow.

Ningan drew the bow, and managed to hit one of the lower targets.

"We should make it a game!" Zelda proposed as she went to collect the arrows. "How many targets can you hit with ten arrows?"

Ningan grinned as the two began their fun. Zelda achieved a high score of eight on her second round, while Ningan had only hit one target and was down to five arrows. He took his last shot and resigned to defeat.

"Very good." a stern voice echoed nearby. Ningan and Zelda spun round to see Impa standing under the stone archway looking pleased.

"We'll keep practising until we get all ten!" the Princess cheered.

Zelda's dream came true: she was a natural with a bow. It was astounding how someone so young could have mastered that skill. Ningan found it curious how Impa had lent her such an item. She obviously trusted her. And him? He was yet to gain any kind of attention from the Royal attendant. Not that he ever would. He belonged in the kitchen, not on the throne.


	5. Chapter 5

"For the Goddess's sake, Ningan!" the cook scalded him. "You've managed to burn the bread for a second time running! We can't afford to keep wasting food like this!"

Ningan said nothing but rolled his eyes. At the age of twelve, he had been in training for a number of years and had still not mastered the art of cookery. When would they surrender?

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young man!" she yelled. "You have been granted opportunities that many kids would beg for! You should show gratitude to the Royal Family and give more time and effort to your practice!"

"I apologise for burning the bread." he replied insincerely. "Now may I be excused for the day?"

"To run around with Zelda all afternoon? When will the two of you grow up? Soon , you'll need to start preparing yourself for the responsibilities of adulthood!"

Ningan ignored her and left the kitchen to find his friend. He was surprised to find the Princess in the Castle library, reading a book by herself. Ningan ran to the window where she sat, with raindrops drizzling down the glass.

"What are you doing, Zelda? You never read!"

"Impa says that I should start learning about Hyrule's history. So I found a book and decided to read it."

Ningan groaned. "Books are boring. We should play hide 'n' seek instead."

"Not now, Ningan! I have to learn!" she scowled. Her face softened as Ningan hung his head dejected. "You have to remember that I'm a princess, and one day, I'll have to take the throne. I need to prepare myself."

"I understand." Ningan sighed. "But what will happen to me?"

Zelda observed him and smiled. "You'll be my Royal Advisor, of course! You'll be helping me make big decisions about the kingdom. Did you really think I was gonna banish you from the Castle once I became queen?"

Ningan shook his head and laughed, his spirits lifted.

"We could read this together." Zelda said, inviting him to sit. "Look here, there's a really interesting bit about a tribe called the Sheikah. Supposedly, they all disappeared during the Civil War except for one: that's Impa!"

Ningan and Zelda sat side-by-side at the window and lost themselves in between the yellowed pages of Hyrule's history.

The change in Zelda's behaviour was apparent. She was growing up, and Ningan had no choice but to keep up. He too took an interest in Hyrule's history and began to read more often. Late at night, he would lie awake in bed reading books by candlelight. He learned of all the tribes of Hyrule, their damaged relations with the Royal Family during the Civil War. Some had since rekindled their relationship with the Hylians, while others remained hostile.

But one tribe fascinated Ningan far beyond the rest: the Sheikah. They would crop up every so often, but then vanish completely. They were mysterious and intriguing. He had a yearning to know more about them. But in order to do that, he would have to speak to Impa. Alas, like a typical Sheikah, she was never around for long.


	6. Chapter 6

With a book under his arm, Ningan strolled through the corridors of the castle, stepping lightly on the rich red carpet as he examined the paintings on the walls. There were portraits of knights who had served the Royal Family during the wars and earned medals of honour and bravery. There were also murals and tapestries depicted legends of a by-gone age, of the Triforce and its origins. He stopped by one of the three Golden Goddesses and observed their might.

"Hello there, Ningan."

Ningan almost jumped with fright as the King of Hyrule himself stood not far behind him. With his regal red cape and golden crown, he loomed over Ningan with piercing eyes.

"Y-Your Majesty!" he stammered. "I didn't see you there!"

"I see you have a book with you. It's nice to see the younger generation with a thirst for knowledge." he smiled through his white beard. "What is it that interests you in particular?"

"I really love learning about the different tribes of Hyrule." Ningan answered brightly. "I never knew there were races other than Hylians out there!"

"Ah, yes! I have worked for many decades forging friendships with the Gorons and the Zoras." the King chortled. "King Zora and I have very much in common, including our uncontrollable daughters."

"I was actually most interested in the Sheikah." Ningan confessed.

"The Sheikah?" the King raised an eyebrow. "Now they are by far the most loyal of all the races. Since the birth of the Royal Family itself, they have stood by us and provided us with protection. My ancestors and I have a lot to thank them for."

"But what happened to them?" Ningan questioned. "Where did they go?"

The King smirked. "That, my friend, is the Royal Family's best kept secret."

"What do you mean, your Majesty?" Ningan asked, puzzled by his response.

"Maybe you should investigate for yourself, young Ningan. Who knows? We may make a historian out of you yet!"

With that, the King continued on his march down the corridor, passing by the paintings without a glance. Ningan was left even more confused with his book in his hands and a newfound purpose.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you really think my father is hiding something?" Zelda replied when Ningan told her what the King had said. "Even if I confront him, he still won't tell me."

"What about Impa? After all, she is the last surviving member of the tribe."

"Impa might tell me if I ask her." the Princess nodded. "But she's never around recently. My father won't tell me where she's gone."

"Then I guess we'll just have to find out for ourselves." Ningan said conclusively.

"But how? None of the books will tell us anything. Like my father said; 'It's the Royal Family's best kept secret'."

"So the answer must be hidden somewhere in the Castle; even if it's not in the books."

The children searched the Castle high and low, from the library to the gallery; and even the kitchens, much to Cook's annoyance. They found nothing. The Sheikah really were the best kept secret in all of Hyrule. Then a clue revealed itself from the strangest place...

It was a dark winter's night, and the Castle turrets were veiled in mist. Soon, the cold would close in and the snow would fall. Wrapped tightly in blue velvet, Ningan lay warm and snug in his bed until his door creaked open. Zelda crept in wearing her night gown and carrying a lantern, which she placed gently on the bedside table.

"Ningan!" she whispered, nudging him in his sleep. "Ningan, wake up!"

Ningan awoke gradually but refused to leave the warmth of his sheets. "What is it, Zelda?"

"I just had a dream." she explained quietly. "You were in it. I...I think I know where we can find answers. About the Sheikah."

Ningan suddenly sat bolt upright in his bed. "Where?"

"Come with me." Zelda beckoned him. "Put on some slippers."

Obediently, Ningan followed Zelda down the chilly dark hallways, guided by the light of the lantern, which bounced off the paintings giving them a haunting effect. Occasionally, Ningan would question their destination, only to be hushed by Zelda as she tread ever so lightly on the carpet in her dainty slippers.

Eventually, they arrived at a grand mahogany door at the very top of one of the towers. A fearsome lion was carved into the wood, holding a brass handle in its jaw. Zelda reached forward and lifted the handle, turned it upside-down and twisted it. With a click, the door unlocked and swung open.

"How did you know to do that?" Ningan gasped.

"It's exactly how it was in the dream." she responded plainly.

Together, they entered an arc-shaped room. Zelda danced ahead and placed the lantern steadily on a surface, before lighting a few candles. Once the room was illuminated, it was clear to see that this was a study that must have belonged to her father. Bookcases lined the walls and at the centre was the smooth varnished desk where Zelda had left her lantern.

Ningan was in awe of the secret space on which they had stumbled, while Zelda was already digging through the drawers.

"Zelda, your father wouldn't like it if he knew we were in here..." he murmured, but the Princess was too preoccupied to listen.

"I've found it!" she declared triumphantly as she opened one of the drawers.

Ningan approached her to inspect her findings. Inside was a rolled-up piece of yellow parchment. He expected Zelda to snatch it and open it, but instead she stood, waiting.

"What is it?" he inquired.

"It's a letter, I think..." she answered uncertainly. "But I think you should open it, not me. At least, that's how it went in the dream..."

She plucked the letter from the drawer and handed it to Ningan.

"Are you sure this is about the Sheikah?"

"There's only one way to find out..." Zelda said, impatiently rubbing her hands to keep her warm.

Reluctantly, but without hesitation, Ningan unrolled the parchment and read…


	8. Chapter 8

_To His Majesty, the King of Hyrule,_

 _It is I, Faito, of the Royal Hylian Forces. You may not have heard, but I have news concerning your Royal Attendant, Impa. She is-_

" _Pregnant_?!" Zelda cried a little too loud. "Ningan, do you know what this means?!"

"There _is_ another Sheikah in the world!" Ningan beamed with joy. "Impa isn't the last one after all!"

 _She is pregnant! I swear an oath upon my life that I am telling only the truth, as I am in fact the father! I am trusting you with this information as I understand that you are particularly close to Impa and her ancestors, and this news should bring joy to you and your family as well as I._

 _The problem has arisen, however, now that Impa has fled Hyrule. She has taken herself (and my unborn child) to a secret location which she refuses to disclose (to me at least)._

 _I am begging you for your assistance, Your Majesty, in finding the mother of my child! If you do know of her whereabouts, then I ask you to inform me, or if you do not, then please summon her back to the Castle!_

 _As a father yourself, you must understand the worry I feel for both of them. If you hear of any news, then please, do not hesitate to contact me._

 _Yours Faithfully,_

 _Faito._

"So that's why Impa hasn't been around recently!" Zelda exclaimed. "It all makes sense now!"

"But the question is, where has she gone?"

Suddenly, the sound of approaching footsteps banished their inquisitive minds. Ningan panicked as Zelda snatched the parchment from his hands and threw it into the drawer.

"Come on!" she hissed, and grabbed the lantern. "Let's go!"

The two children sprinted out of the study and back to bed before anyone could catch them. For the rest of that night, both of them lay awake in their respective beds, unable to sleep. This new finding was too exciting; and it had opened up a whole new mystery. The best part? Only an exclusive group of people in the world knew of Impa's secret: and they were in on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Ningan and Zelda met in the courtyard early the next morning, while the staff were still preparing breakfast. Ningan himself was supposed to be in the kitchen cooking Cucco eggs, but there were more pressing matters at hand.

The ground was thick with snow. They stood opposite each other, wrapped in fleeced coats and wearing sturdy leather boots, but they still shivered as they spoke.

"I did a little thinking last night." Zelda began. "What if we were to find Faito and ask him for some clues. Maybe he was the last person to see Impa before she disappeared?"

"It is possible." Ningan agreed. "But why would he entrust that information to a pair of kids?"

"He has no choice." the Princess said bluntly. "Unless there's a search party out there looking for her right now, we're all he's got."

"But Zelda...you're not allowed to leave the Castle!"

The Princess sighed heavily. "I know. Which is why I'm trusting you to do this on your own."

"But where do I start?"

"The barracks, of course! You need to ask for Faito. If he's there, explain how you understand he is in need of help. He should give you a lead on Impa."

In truth, neither Zelda nor Ningan had ever left the safety of the Castle. Beyond its walls was a whole new world which they had never discovered. He didn't know what to expect.

The soldiers' barracks were located down the road on the edge of Castle Town. It wasn't far to go. Ningan arrived just fine, under the guise of delivering them supplies: fresh pastries stolen from the kitchen.

"These are delicious!" the guard standing at the drawbridge marvelled at the creamy cake in his hand. "Why doesn't the Castle send you over more often?"

"It's just a small gift from His Majesty." Ningan smiled sweetly carrying a tray with his mittens. "He understands how unbearable it must be to work in this cold weather."

"Tell me about it!" the guard guzzled.

"I was wondering if I could possibly take these inside and hand them out to the rest of the soldiers?"

"Oh, that won't be necessary, boy." the guard shook his head. "Just leave them here with me. They'll be delivered just fine!"

Ningan surrendered and handed the tray of confections to the guard. "Before I go back to the Castle, I was wondering if I could speak to Faito?"

"Faito?" the guard grumbled. "What do you want with that fool? Besides, he's not here. I think he's been transferred to Kakariko Village."

"Kakariko Village?" Ningan gasped. The hometown of the Sheikah! Or, what was once their hometown. Maybe Impa was hiding there? Faito must have thought so.

With this new information, he thanked the guard and returned to the Castle. When he told Zelda the news, she was struck with the same notion: they had to visit Kakariko.


	10. Chapter 10

"So you've got your boots, your food, your water, your lantern and your map." the Princess counted as she packed his belongings into a neat leather satchel. "Oh, and don't forget to take a pen and paper, just in case you can't get back and need to send me a letter! I'll make sure my father gets it!"

The satchel bulged as Ningan swung it over his shoulder. "Do you really think all this is necessary? I mean, Kakariko can't be that far from Castle Town!"

"You're about to enter the real world, Ningan! Everything is necessary if you are to survive! Also, I asked my father for a few Rupees." She handed him a glistening red Rupee. "Don't worry: I told him you were going clothes shopping in the Market."

"This is so exciting!" Ningan squeaked. "I wish you could join me!"

"So do I..." Zelda sighed sadly. "Maybe I'll come next time? I'll have to wear a disguise or something." She chuckled.

"Ok, I think I'm ready." Ningan said. The sunlight streaming through his bedroom window marked the beginning of spring. It was late morning, so he had plenty of time to reach the village before nightfall.

"I have one last gift for you!" From behind her back, Zelda branded a wooden bow along with some arrows. "It's the bow Impa gave to me all those years ago, remember? I understand that the world can be a dangerous place. Watch out for monsters!"

"Don't go scaring me now, Zelda!" Ningan laughed as he accepted her gift graciously.

"Well then, good luck!" Zelda chirped. Then, unexpectedly, she planted a kiss on his cheek. Ningan looked confused but it was Zelda who blushed. "Look after yourself out there, Ningan."

He smiled. "I will."

He was sad to leave his friend behind while he embarked on an exciting new adventure, but Ningan could not deny his anticipation. Freedom; at last.

But he had to remember that he was on a mission. Ningan tried to shut all other distractions from his mind and concentrated on the Castle drawbridge which lay before him. His boots tapped along the wooden bridge and he heard the soft trickle of the river below it. He would bypass the rhythm of the bustling market streets towards the final obstacle: the main drawbridge. Then, he would be free.


	11. Chapter 11

Ningan arrived at Kakariko late afternoon. It wasn't far at all, and the journey was pleasant. However, he was equipped with only the items in my satchel, and had no idea where to find Faito or Impa. He felt more lost than free.

He paused beneath the tree at the centre of the village. In contrast to the noise of the town, the village was blissfully tranquil. It was a beautiful spring day and the only sound was the humming of the bees as they pollinated the flourishing flowers on the branches of the trees. A cool breeze gently pushed the sails of the windmill and the Cuccos chirped joyfully.

He spotted a guard standing in front of a house above some steps. Buzzing with excitement, Ningan hurried up the steps to address him. "Hello there! My name is Ningan, and I've come from Hyrule Castle!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" the guard scoffed. "What would a young boy like you be doing with the Royal Family?"

"It's true!" Ningan growled. "I'm looking for Impa!"

"Impa?" the soldier continued to laugh. "Boy, if you knew anything about Impa, you would know that you're already standing in front of her very house!"

Ningan gaped as he stood back to observe the rickety stone building before him. Surely Impa would not settle for such a place after living in the Castle?

"Go ahead; step inside." the guard gestured to the doorway with his spear.

Eagerly, Ningan turned the knob of the door and entered, not knowing what to expect. What he found was a rather spacious house decorated with books and posters all around. There was a table in the centre, a staircase and, of all things, a cow locked inside a cage at the very back.

A man approached him as his eyes darted back and forth. "Hey young man, can I help you?"

"I was looking for Impa." Ningan replied "But I'm guessing she's not at home right now."

"Oh, Impa's never at home any more." the man explained. "Since she departed to fulfil her duties to the Royal Family, she left this village and her house in the care of the residents. This place is more like a museum now, devoted to the great Impa."

"Do you mind if I have a look around?"

"Be my guest."

Ningan strolled studiously around the house, as though he were back in the Castle gallery. The books all read with similar titles: _A History Of Kakariko_ , _Kakariko Through The Years, The People Of Kakariko: Their Stories_. It seemed as though Kakariko had since forgotten its Sheikah heritage; or possibly didn't have enough sources to compile any information on the subject.

He looked instead to the very artefacts which hung from the walls: swords, shields and tapestries. The tapestries were almost identical to those which hung in the Castle, depicting common Hyrulean legends. There was nothing notable about the place.

"I think I'm finished here." Ningan said finally to the curator of the house, and bid the place farewell.


	12. Chapter 12

Slightly disappointed at his lack of findings, Ningan stepped onto the lawn outside. It had grown dark frighteningly fast as the sun set before him. He would have to find a place to stay before nightfall, or else cross the monster-infested field.

With one last shot, he addressed the guard once more. "Hello again. I was wondering if you could direct me to a place to stay for the night?"

"Sure." the guard gestured to a house down below with glowing windows. "The two ladies who live in that house are very welcoming of visitors. They'll give you a bed for the night and even cook for you as long as you give them a bit of gossip."

"Thank you." Ningan said gratefully. "Before I go; do you know anything of a man named Faito?"

"Faito?" The soldier paused, as though trying to recall a distant memory. "Yes. He visits this place from time to time. But I haven't seen him in a while."

"Thanks again." Ningan nodded, and turned to descend the steps.

He reached the base of the tree when a voice beckoned him.

"Looking a bit lost, aren't you child?"

In the twilight, Ningan saw a tall man standing beneath the tree. Although it was not raining, he carried an open umbrella, like a parasol of shade that shielded him from the sunlight. His hair was as black as the night, and so long that it extended down his back.

"I heard you are seeking a man named Faito?"

"Do you know where I can find him?" Ningan asked, warily.

"I know where you can find the answers to all your questions." he said with an air of mystery.

Ningan's lip curled as he scanned the man's features for malice. The man simply chortled and smile.

"I understand. You were raised not to talk to strangers. Rightly, as well. I can't force you to trust me. But I can give you the choice."

Ningan pondered beneath the tree. There was no-one else around, and the village was slowly sinking into darkness. This stranger was offering him answers. Did he miss the opportunity and continue on his wild-Cucco chase around Hyrule? Or did he seize it and conclude his quest?

"I trust you." Ningan answered. "My name is Ningan. I live in Hyrule Castle."

"This isn't news to me, child." he waved his hand dismissively. "My name is Nazo. Would you like to follow me?"

A gloved hand reached out from beneath his shabby brown cloak. Ningan took it, still wary of his intentions. This stranger seemed to know his name, his address and his mission. Maybe he really did have all the answers?


	13. Chapter 13

"Nazo and I walked for what felt like miles through Hyrule Field. With my lantern and his umbrella, we battled through the stormy night until we eventually arrived at our destination; somewhere off the map, where no Hylian had been before."

Nazo finally stopped in front of what appeared to be a regular a rock face. Ningan lifted his lantern and saw an eye with a teardrop painted on the wall.

"The Eye of Truth..." he breathed. "The emblem of the Sheikah tribe..."

"Very good!" Nazo praised him. "Your research skills are advanced indeed!"

Nazo tapped his umbrella on the wall. As if from nowhere, a wooden door creaked open to reveal a small passage. Nazo entered first and beckoned Ningan. Ningan cautiously followed the cloaked stranger down a dark passageway.

The tunnel was much shorter than he expected. Before they knew it, they were once again exposed to the storm. Nazo shielded Ningan with his umbrella as he scanned his new surroundings: a wide street with buildings lining each. They appeared shoddy and primitive with corrugated iron roofs, somewhat like Kakariko.

"Where are we?" he squinted through the rain.

Nazo flashed him a grin. "You'll see soon enough."

He led Ningan further down the street, passing carts and crates which littered the road. Not a soul crossed them: the place seemed uninhabited. Fear and doubt crept into Ningan's mind until they stopped at the largest building. The sign above it had faded ink lines that spelt: _The Moonshade Inn_.

Nazo pushed the wooden door gently open and its hinges whined. "Enter."

Nervously, Ningan proceeded. As he stepped inside, he was hit by a warm blast of air. He was suddenly very aware of human presence as a small crowd gathered around a hearth which lit up the room. As the door creaked, they all turned to watch his entrance. All eyes stared blankly at him. Ningan suddenly felt like one of the Castle paintings he admired so much.

Nazo stepped in behind him, folding his dripping umbrella away. A member of the gathering rose to his feet: a man in a peculiar brimmed leather hat and a beard.

You found him?" he spoke gruffly. "You found the boy?"

"Well of course I did, Sherifu." Nazo chortled. "Did you ever doubt me?"

Sherifu didn't respond, but continued to stare at Ningan. Ningan decided to turn his gaze to the decor. There was a counter to his left with steaming mugs steaming on its counter. Pots and pans hung on the walls and piled up on the shelves. It reminded him of the Castle kitchens.

"Well, isn't anyone going to fetch our guest a drink?" Sherifu addressed the crowd.

One man stood obediently from his seat and marched to the counter. He had short brown hair and wore a dirty apron. He grabbed a nearby jug and poured the contents into a mug. He then passed it to Ningan with a weak smile. Ningan nodded his thanks and took a swig. His face crumpled with the sour taste.

"It's milk." the man explained. "Warm too. I suppose it's an acquired taste for someone as young as you."

"Your name is Ningan, right?" Sherifu asked. "I suppose you have a lot of questions. I doubt Nazo has bothered to answer any of them."

"It sweetens the surprise." Nazo smiled as he removed his cloak.

"Well, listen up, kid." Sherifu continued. "You are standing right at the centre of the _Hidden Village_ : a secret location guarded by the Royal Family for decades. And we are the _Sheikah_."


	14. Chapter 14

Ningan's jaw almost dropped to the floor. The Sheikah: the long lost tribe which were presumed near extinct for centuries had now revealed themselves to him; a simple kitchen boy.

"But...you're supposed to be dead!" Ningan blurted.

"So that's what they're telling people..." a woman muttered from the back. She had matted red hair and looked dazed. It took a moment for Ningan to realise that she was drunk. "The hell are we dead! We're stronger, healthier and smarter than the whole of Hyrule!"

"That was a myth that was devised necessarily, in order to protect our tribe." Sherifu ignored her. "That way, no one would ever come looking for us."

"But why are you in hiding?"

"We're not in hiding, as such." Sherifu said. "We're building our strength."

"What for?" "Fate." he said simply. "But that's enough talk. Time for bed."

"But you said you'd answer my questions!" Ningan protested.

"That can wait for the morning. Right now, you too need to regain your strength. We've saved a bed upstairs especially for you. Marson: please escort our guest to his bedroom."

A boy around two years older than Ningan stood up and marched valiantly towards him. He shook his hand and smiled. "My name is Marson. Nice to meet you Ningan!"

Ningan was slightly bewildered by the sudden friendliness but also grateful. Marson led Ningan up the creaking wooden stairs. On the second floor was a corridor with three doors. Marson led him to the first one and opened it proudly. Inside was a ready-made bed, with a small crooked desk beside the window bearing a candle.

"This will be your room." he declared. "If you need me, I'll be in the room next door."

Marson left him to unpack his satchel alone. Ningan felt so accomplished: not only had he solved the mystery of the Sheikah but was also invited to stay the night in their village! He felt truly blessed to be in the care of such generous people. Just when he thought it couldn't get better, there was a knock at the door.

He opened it and was confronted by none other than Impa herself. She stood tall and bold as she had ever been, with her arms crossed, looking down upon him.

"I came as soon as I heard of your arrival." she said. "You have done well to make it this far. I am...impressed."

All the questions which had haunted him were now bottled inside as Ningan stood speechless in the doorway. Impa halted the conversation as she turned abruptly on her heel and made her descent down the stairs.


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear Zelda,_

 _You will not believe the events which have occurred since I left Hyrule Castle. After scouring Kakariko Village for any sign of Faito or Impa, I almost surrendered my search when a stranger named Nazo found me and led me on a discovery._

 _I am writing to you from a place unknown to anyone in Hyrule, aptly named the Hidden Village. I have encountered the surviving members of the Sheikah tribe and even Impa herself!_

 _I will be making my way back to the Castle shortly. In the meantime, I want you to know that I am in the safe hands of the Sheikah, and will not come to any harm under their protection._

 _Today, I will focus on unravelling the mystery of Impa and Faito._

 _See you soon!_

 _Ningan._

He deposited the quill pen back into the pot of ink and folded the letter neatly into an envelope. However, he was unsure where the nearest postbox was, and would have to inquire with the residents.

Ningan ventured downstairs to the bar he had seen last night. It looked completely different during the day. The fire smouldered in the hearth and stools lay about vacant. The counter was being cleaned by a familiar man: the one who had offered him the milk upon his arrival.

"Good morning." the man greeted him with a smile. "I don't believe I've properly introduced myself. My name is Miruku. I run everything down here at the inn. I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"I did, thank you." Ningan replied politely. "Have you seen Nazo? I was hoping to return home now, to the Castle."

"I would try the house at the far end of the village. That's where he usually resides."

Ningan thanked Miruku for his hospitality and exited the inn through its creaking door.

Outside, the street sprawled before his eyes. It was certainly a contrast to Castle Town. Carts littered the side and cloths blew in the dusty wind. All of the buildings were made of a simple wood with large window panes, also dusty. Balconies protruded from almost every house, allowing one to easily look down on the village below.

The house at the very end, however, did not have a balcony, and lay lonesome in the corner beneath a miniature windmill. Ningan approached the house and knocked on the door. He could hear voices on the other side, murmuring in deep discussion. Without waiting for a response, Ningan turned the knob and entered the building.


	16. Chapter 16

The house was small, cosy and quaint. The tablecloths were patterned with vases of flowers on top. Most peculiarly, Ningan was greeted by a black cat, which pattered across the wooden floor to purr at his feet.

Sherifu and Nazo stood with their backs to him near a cooking stove. They were too involved in their dialogue to notice Ningan's appearance.

"When the time comes, you understand that he must return?" Sherifu spoke sternly. "Why waste precious time?"

"The child has made his home elsewhere." Nazo responded calmly. "We should respect this."

Nazo looked up and smiled at Ningan, signalling his presence to Sherifu. Sherifu spun round and rubbed his beard nervously. "Ningan. I didn't notice you come in. Would you like some eggs for breakfast?"

"No thank you..." Ningan said warily. "I would like to go home now."

"So soon?" Sherifu frowned. "Was our hospitality not to your standards?"

"No, no, of course not. It's just that I would like to return to the Castle, to see Zelda."

"That is perfectly understandable, child." Nazo said sympathetically. "If you wish to leave now, I can escort you as far at the drawbridge to Castle Town-"

"No!" Sherifu snapped. His tone frightened Ningan into shock. As soon as he realised this, his expression morphed into a more friendly smile. "I mean, you want your questions answered, don't you? Why not stay a little while longer?"

"Sherifu." Impa's voice rang suddenly, scaring all three of them. "Could I speak to you in private?"

"Just a moment, Impa." Sherifu said impatiently. "I am just talking with our guest."

Impa glanced down at Ningan and smiled. "I understand that you want to speak with Zelda and tell her all about this. But there has been an unexpected occurrence at the Castle, and I advise you not to return for a number of days."

"But I want to go home!" Ningan pleaded.

"And you shall, one day." Impa knelt down to speak with him face-to-face. "Let's just wait until this incident passes. In the meantime, I see you have a letter in your hand."

Ningan looked down to the perfectly-folded envelope in his grasp.

"I am returning to the Castle myself this afternoon." Impa told him. "I will make sure that Zelda receives her mail on time."

She opened her palm. Ningan entrusted the letter to her with a sigh of surrender. Impa placed her hand upon his shoulder and spoke softly. "You will be safe here. These people are family."

She climbed to her feet and regained her usual commanding stance. "Nazo: take care of the boy. Sherifu: I will speak to you outside."

Sherifu nodded and followed her without question. As the door closed behind them, Ningan and Nazo were left alone with the smell of frying eggs. Nazo beamed. "It looks like Ruby has taken quite a fancy to you."

It took a few seconds for Ningan to realise that he was referring to the cat which stalked between his legs, forever purring.


	17. Chapter 17

Ningan stayed with the Sheikah for countless days. Spring soon turned to summer and the nights grew shorter. He and Zelda retained contact with each other via letter, with Impa playing postman. But the mystery of Impa and Faito was long forgotten as a new problem arose.

Zelda spoke of a mysterious visitor to the Castle, hailing from the western Gerudo Desert. She spoke of mistrust and fear for her father and the kingdom of Hyrule. But she also spoke of another visitor: a young boy from the forest. He had promised to help her protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm (if such a thing existed). Meanwhile, Ningan sat useless, trapped in the Hidden Village for what felt like eternity. He decided to make the most of his time by learning more about the villagers individually.

Marson and Ningan sat together, barefooted on the balcony which hung over the Moonshade Inn. The summer sun was blinding, and the heat brought drought and stagnation.

All day, they had been given the chore of filling buckets of water from the well and delivering them to each individual house, quenching the villagers of their thirst. Now that it was too hot to work, they relaxed and enjoyed the sun.

"So tell me more about the Castle." Marson said.

Ningan recounted many wonderful tales of the adventures he and Zelda had lived throughout their childhood. Marson listened and laughed, but could not disguise his envy.

"It sounds amazing! I would love to visit there one day. If I ever escape this godforsaken place..."

"What are you lazy idiots talking about?" a snotty voice spoke from the doorway. A young girl with purple hair tied in ponytails either side stormed over and stood over them. She was around Marson's age and wore a pair of grey dungarees.

"What do you want, Venessa?" Marson snarled. "Are you already bored of terrorising Ruby?"

"Ages ago." she smirked, then barged past him to inspect the new kid. "You must be Ningan. I've heard about you. They say you're friends with the Princess."

"It's true!" Marson nodded. "He and the Princess have been friends since birth!"

"Is that so?" she rolled her eyes. "The adults won't stop talking about you; like you're something special."

"I'm not special." Ningan assured her. "I think they just don't know how to get rid of me yet."

"Most likely." Venessa agreed. "I hear you have a bow. I bet you're not as good as me."

"Probably not." Ningan shrugged.

Since Ningan wasn't biting, Venessa soon grew bored. "Well, I'm gonna go and see what the Cuccos are up to. They haven't had their feathers ruffled in a while."

She blew them both a kiss and then leapt off the balcony as though it were a climbing frame.

"She is so annoying..." Marson scowled.

"I gathered that." Ningan rolled his eyes, but secretly he admired her sarcastic nature. It seemed as though every villager had their own unique personality. He wondered what they thought of him...


	18. Chapter 18

As the crescent moon lifted into the sky, Marson and Ningan retreated to the warmth of the Moonshade Inn. Beside the hearth, their only company was Miruku and the drunken lady, Yomashita. Miruku was hard at work, cutting vegetables in preparation for the morning stew, while Yomashita was...well, drinking.

"You know, it gets better once you get used to it." Marson consoled Ningan as he swirled the warm milk in his mug.

"I've tasted milk before." Ningan reminded him. "But I'm usually used to Lon Lon Milk...not this..."

"Moonshade's finest." Marson giggled.

From the table in the corner, Yomashita stirred in her drunken slumber. "The moon...is rising..."

"Is she always drunk?" Ningan whispered to Marson.

"It's hard to tell: I've never seen her sober to compare."

"The shadows...are creeping..." she continued to mutter.

"What is she saying?" Ningan asked.

"Just ignore her." Miruku advised them from the bar. "She sometimes gets like this when she's hit her limit."

He continued to chop leeks as Yomashita rambled on relentlessly.

"When the young boy makes his bed;

When the young girl has finally fled;

That's when the world turns on its head;

That's when the king is finally _dead_."

With the final rhyme, she slammed her bottle onto the table so that it shattered into pieces. Marson and Ningan were shaken by her sudden episode. Miruku was apparently unfazed as Yomashita's head hit the table and started to snore.

"Was that...was that a prophecy?" Ningan asked anxiously.

"No, of course not!" Miruku scoffed.

"But what if-"

"Just ignore her." Miruku repeated, slamming his knife down onto the chopping board. "There is nothing to worry about children. Leave her be and go to bed."

The children obeyed Miruku's commands and retired to bed. But neither of them could sleep, for what they had just witnessed would haunt their dreams. And soon enough, the night did come where the world would turn on its head, and their lives would change forever…


	19. Chapter 19

The storms rattled the windows of the Hidden Village. Just like the night of Ningan's arrival, the Sheikah were huddled around the fire in the Moonshade Inn. However, the atmosphere was not one of welcoming, but of fear.

It had been known for a while that there were worries concerning the safety of the Royal Family. Zelda and Ningan had ceased contact as Impa never returned to the village any more. Then, this evening, Sherifu had summoned the Sheikah to the Inn and ordered them to wait patiently; for tonight was the night that Impa would return.

A crack of thunder; a flash of lightning; the distressed whinny of a horse approached the Inn. Heads turned to the windows, but nothing was visible through the rain. Then, the door burst open. Sherifu entered the building, raindrops dripping from the brim of his hat.

"Hyrule Castle has fallen." he announced to the room. "The King is dead. Ganondorf reigns over the kingdom."

The news struck their hearts like arrows. Ningan caught his breath as he processed the information. The King of Hyrule was dead, and the Royal Family had been overthrown. So what of Zelda?

His questions were soon answered as two more figures entered the buildings, wrapped in black cloaks. The first removed their hood. It was Impa. The second shed her cloak.

"Zelda!" Ningan could not contain his relief as he ran to embrace her.

"Ningan!" she cried with joy. There were still tears of grief pouring down her face. Ningan held her tighter. "It's been so long! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Zelda, you should rest!" Impa ordered. "Today has been the most harrowing for you! Sherifu has already prepared a bed for you upstairs."

"Marson!" Sherifu called. Marson was starstruck with the presence of the Princess. Sherifu clicked his fingers again. "Marson! Please escort Her Majesty to her room!"

Marson jumped up from his seat and bowed to the Princess before they both ascended the staircase. Once the sound of footsteps faded, Impa approached Ningan, holding a letter in her hand.

"This is a letter from the King of Hyrule." she spoke in a low voice. "It was his dying wish that you receive it on this night."

She slipped the golden envelope into his hands and marched straight out of the door before anyone could chase her. Ningan stared wide-eyed at the envelope, marked with the royal seal. Before anyone could ask, he sprinted up the staircase to his bedroom and locked the door. In the light of the candle, he read…


	20. Chapter 20

_Dear Ningan,_

 _For many years, you have been a loyal friend to my daughter Zelda. You have given her company when I have been unable to do so. For that, I am eternally grateful._

 _I understand that over these past few months, you have had many questions. You have conducted your own investigation into the Sheikah tribe just as I had hoped. You successfully found the letter I left for you in the drawer of my study and took the bold steps into Kakariko Village to fulfil your thirst for knowledge. Your hard work finally paid off when you were welcomed into the Sheikah Village and entrusted with the Royal Family's greatest secret._

 _Yet, there are still questions left unanswered. Alas, your search for the truth is finally over. I am about to disclose the final secret to you in this letter._

 _The letter you discovered in my drawer was a letter I received from Faito a long time ago. Twelve years, to be precise. I never replied to the letter through Impa's wishes. That year, Impa gave birth to a healthy baby boy. However, due to her duties to my daughter and the Royal Family, she chose to give up the baby for adoption. I refused to have the boy raised anywhere outside of the Castle, and so I adopted the boy myself. He was raised alongside my daughter to become a strong, academic and courageous man._

 _After reading this, everything should make sense to you. The child Faito was referring to in his letter was of course you! You are the son of Impa!_

 _With this information, you must now know of your true destiny._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Zelda's Father, King of Hyrule._

Ningan folded the parchment without a word. He stood up and gazed out of the window. The heavens rained ceaselessly. He didn't care. He grabbed his coat and stepped outside onto the balcony where he could be alone. For a few moments, he stood, embracing the rain on his skin. Now that the truth was revealed, he was finally free from the mysteries which would have haunted him his whole life. However, now that he knew he was the son of Impa, there was a destiny to fulfil. Whatever that destiny was would not be as simple as cleaning dishes; he knew that for sure.

The door opened. Ningan made no effort to see who it was as Zelda joined him on the balcony.

"I guess you can't sleep either, huh?" she sniffed.

Ningan nodded, and then passed her the golden envelope. The Princess looked from his face to the words on the letter as she read them carefully.

"So you're the son of Impa..." she murmured as she passed the letter back to him.

"I feel like you've always known." Ningan said. "Ever since we found that letter in your father's study."

She neither admitted nor denied his accusations. Instead, they stood in silence and listened to the rain bouncing on the iron rooftops.

"This is it." Zelda concluded. "This is adulthood."

Zelda was right: their lives would never be the same again. Now that they were adults, the children of Hyrule Castle had destinies to fulfil.


	21. Chapter 21

For the first few days after the Zelda's return, she and Ningan remained reclusive, never venturing beyond their bedrooms in the Moonshade Inn. They would occasionally meet on the balcony and watch the world go by without exchanging words. She was still plagued with grief, and he was coming to terms with his true identity.

Impa seemed to be avoiding the village completely. Had she known what was written in the King's letter?

Months passed as Zelda and Ningan resided in the Moonshade Inn autumn through to winter. Ningan began to see less and less of the other Sheikah. Even Marson, who inhabited the room next door, would disappear all day and return late at night.

Then, one day, Zelda was summoned by Sherifu to the village entrance. Impa appeared on horseback. Ningan caught sight of her and watched from the balcony. She took Zelda on her steed and in a cloud of dust, they vanished.

Ningan was left alone and angrier than ever. He felt as though Impa had robbed him of not just a mother but also a friend as she rode away with Zelda. Over the coming weeks, he hit his lowest point, becoming known as the village hermit as he battled depression alone. Months passed, until one day, when he was fourteen, he was finally summoned to his destiny…

There was a violent bang on the door of Ningan's room. Ningan didn't even flinch as he mumbled in his bed.

"Ningan, I know you're in there." Marson's deep pubescent voice growled. "Open up."

Ningan didn't answer, and pulled the sheets over his head. The door exploded as Marson marched in. He launched a parcel at Ningan's bed.

"Get out of bed and put that on!" he boomed. "Sherifu wants to see you at the Dojo!"

"The Dojo?" Ningan grumbled as he sat up in bed.

"Yes, the Dojo." Marson hissed. "It's the building where the rest of us have been training all this time while you've been wallowing in bed. Now I suggest you hurry up. Sherifu isn't gonna be happy if you're late."

Marson slammed the door behind him. Ningan yawned and retrieved the parcel from the end of his bed. Tearing the paper carelessly, he found a neat pile of clothing inside; violet fabric of lightweight but durable cotton. As he held it up, he found the Eye of Truth sewn into the back in red thread.

Without further hesitation, Ningan climbed out of bed and slipped into the tight-fitting outfit. Attaching a belt, a headband, some fingerless gloves and a bandanna, the costume was complete. A mirror was absent from his room, so he had no choice but to stride across the street and hope for the best.


	22. Chapter 22

Little had changed since he had last stepped outside. The street was still littered with carts catching dust, and the well still trickled with water. A building with two swords crossed over each other confronted him. This was labelled _The Dojo_ in faint ink.

He opened the door. Inside was a giant hall without an obstacle in sight bar for a few crates in the far corner. A ladder lead up to a deck which lined the walls above him: presumably a stand for spectators. Sherifu stood in the centre beside Marson, both gazing at Ningan. Sherifu examined him with narrow eyes while Marson observed in awe.

"You look like-"

"Your mother." Sherifu finished.

Ningan refused to acknowledge this as a compliment as he advanced towards the pair. "Let's get this over with: what do you want with me?"

"We're going to train you into a ninja." Sherifu explained. "A true Sheikah warrior."

"Forget it." he retorted. "I'm not here to fight a war."

"You have no choice!" Sherifu bellowed. "This is your destiny!"

"Ningan, please!" Marson pleaded. "We're all in this together! Hyrule is in danger!"

"What would the King say if he knew he died in vain?" Sherifu added.

Ningan was certainly not about to be guilt-tripped into becoming a chess-piece in the game of war. But he looked upon these desperate men with pity. They must have reached rock bottom if they came looking to him for a fighter.

"Fine, I'll do it." he responded.

"Your mother would be most pleased." Sherifu smiled. "She tells me you have shown the spirit and determination required for this position all your life."

"So where is she now?" Ningan scowled.

Sherifu swallowed uncomfortably. "Regretfully, your mother cannot join us as she is busy training Princess Zelda to become a ninja too."

"I see..." Ningan said bitterly.

He showed Ningan two shimmering silver daggers with black handles. Ningan marvelled at their craftsmanship and stroked their perfect blades.

"A gift from the tribe." Sherifu explained. "I've also arranged a tutor for you to teach you the necessary basics."

"Who? Marson?"

The door opened and a figure stormed into the room. Ningan turned to a woman with purple hair tied back tightly into a treacherous-looking ponytail. She wore a black outfit almost identical to his and a snarl on her face.

"You called on me, Sherifu?" she groaned and folded her arms.

Ningan recognised her: no longer the young snotty girl with the double-ponytail, Venessa had grown into a ruthless young woman.

"You are to train this young lad as your apprentice." Sherifu commanded her. "It shouldn't be too difficult. He seems to have inherited most of his skills from Impa."

"I see." she pondered, as if considering the offer. "I accept. So does this make me a tutor?"

"Indeed it does. A tutor needs to show wisdom, patience and respect. Some I believe you lack but I will trust you with this task."

Venessa rolled her eyes at the backhanded compliment and turned her gaze to Ningan. "Well, you've certainly grown into a big boy, haven't you?"

Ningan responded with a curled lip.

"I will leave you both to put your teaching into practise. In the meantime, I hope the Dojo is still standing when I return. Marson: we have more to discuss."

Sherifu led Marson out of the Dojo. Ningan barely breathed before almost being smacked across the face by a flying nunchuk.

"Training starts now." Venessa announced, swinging her nunchuk. "Think fast."

She swung the weapon over his head. Ningan ducked to his feet and escaped a her second attack by rolling.

"You've got wits, kid!" she mocked, and sprinted towards him with her nunchuk spinning. Instinctively, Ningan drew the two daggers from his belt and formed a cross in the air. Venessa's nunchuk was caught between the blades. With all his might, he pulled the weapon from her grip and threw it to the floor.

A proud applause appeared as if from nowhere. Nazo was spectating from one of the benches above, clapping gently. Venessa was less than impressed as she snatched her nunchuk from the floor with a scowl.

"Beginner's luck, boy." she spat. "But you still need a lot of training if you're ever gonna be a _true_ ninja."


	23. Chapter 23

Ningan trained for weeks non-stop with Venessa. She taught him constant vigilance, sharp reactions and little mercy. These skills were vital if he was to survive in the new kingdom of brutality that Ganondorf had created.

The other villagers were regularly dispatched to locations around Hyrule, where they were posted as vigilantes watching over Ganondorf's activities. Only Miruku (and of course, Yomashita) stuck around with Ningan and Venessa. Venessa seemed to envy their freedom, and sometimes, Ningan thought that she didn't want to train him at all…

The blades clashed, creating a sharp, steely ringing sound which echoed through the Dojo. Ningan's daggers pushed against the strength of Venessa's saber, causing them both to sweat and grit their teeth. Finally, Ningan found hidden power and forced the blade away. She slid across the floor and retreated against the wall.

Ningan advanced cautiously towards his tutor, wielding both daggers. As he approached, Venessa leapt up and kicked against the wall, sending her soaring over his head. He spun round quickly, but was disarmed as Venessa's saber sliced downward, knocking the feeble daggers from his hands.

"Well done, master." he said sarcastically with a bow for added effect. "You defeated me once again."

Ningan strolled over and picked up his daggers from the floor as Venessa smugly sheathed her sword.

"You need more speed." she said snootily. "Don't creep towards your opponent when their down. Seize the moment and strike them down!"

Ningan groaned and went to collect his bottle of water from his satchel. They had been training for hours and he was becoming thirsty.

"You know what? I think we need to train a little differently." Venessa said, playfully turning her ninja stars in her fingers. "In order to improve your speed, I think we need to have a little race..."

"A race?" Ningan frowned, swigging from his bottle. "Around the village?"

"As if!" she snorted.

"So you're suggesting that we go _outside_ the village?"

"Yeah, why not? Unless you're too afraid of the outside world." she teased.

Ningan grimaced. "You think because I was raised in the Castle, I don't know anything about the world beyond its walls?"

"Well prove it! How about a race from here to...The Sacred Forest Meadow?"

Ningan almost spewed the water from his mouth. " _The Sacred Forest Meadow_? That's miles away!"

"If you're going to improve your speed and stamina, you need to go long distance!" she insisted. "Anyway, I was thinking of adding a prize for the winner."

"A prize?" Ningan raised an eyebrow.

"I knew that would tempt you." Venessa laughed. "If you can beat me to the sacred pedestal of Forest, you get...a new weapon."

"What sort of weapon?" he said with suspicion, screwing the lid back onto his bottle.

"Something that will interest you very much." she said, with a mischievous grin on her face.

Ningan didn't quite trust his tutor, and placed the bottle back into his satchel. However, he had not seen Hyrule for weeks. It would be the perfect opportunity to catch a glimpse of the world he once knew under Ganondorf's rule. "When can we start?"

"I've already started." she laughed, but still remained standing in the Dojo. "I'm giving you a minute's head-start, because I'm generous."

Ningan simply rolled his eyes, before dashing out of the door. He sprinted across the village, with the winds of freedom whooshing past him. A new determination filled his lungs as he clenched his fists. The thought of Venessa's smug face drove him on out of the village into Hyrule Field.


	24. Chapter 24

Heaving and panting, his lungs almost collapsing from exhaustion, Ningan was cooled by the fresh forest breeze as he entered the Sacred Forest Meadow. Throughout the Lost Woods, he had taken a few detours but had not seen Venessa during the whole journey.

Confident that he was winning, he dashed forward, only to find his path obstructed by a giant Moblin wielding a sharp spear. The Moblin roared and charged forward. With astounding sped, Ningan leapt into the air and gripped the vines which hung from the wall. Panic forced him to scurry up the wall and lift himself upwards. He took a moment to regain his breath and process what had just happened. A Moblin? In the Sacred Forest Meadow? What was going on?

But as he crouched on the grassy wall, he spotted more Moblins; two, three, four; there must have been around six Moblins in total. In Hylian legend, the Sacred Forest Meadow had always been described as a tranquil haven populated with only a few Deku Scrubs. Ganondorf really had ruined all of Hyrule's beauty. Ahead, he could see the fabled staircase which led to the sacred pedestal of Forest. Quietly, Ningan hopped from wall to wall in order to reach it, occasionally leaping over the spears of the Moblins below.

Finally, he reached the staircase and slipped away under the trees. The goal was in sight, and victory seemed within reach. But then, he was confronted by the most powerful beast of all: the King Moblin. It towered over him with flaring nostrils and a gigantic hammer which could have easily crushed him spine. The Moblin roared fiercely and brought the weapon crashing down on the grass. It threw up pieces of soil, and the quake knocked Ningan backwards. The Moblin approached and Ningan closed his eyes to ready himself.

With a daring sprint, he sped towards the monster and dove between its legs. The King Moblin stood dumbfounded when Ningan drew his daggers and impaled the monster straight through the back. There was a terrible wail of agony as the King Moblin fell and erupted into blue flames. Ningan landed on the ground and replaced the daggers into his belt proudly.

He rushed up the steps towards the goal with a golden grin, only to be struck with disappointment. Venessa was sitting upon a tree stump nearby, with a terrible smile. She stood up and strolled over to the sacred pedestal, placing each foot upon its smooth surface.

"I win." she said smugly. "Too bad."

"But...how?" Ningan said with disbelief.

"Ningan? Venessa?" came a familiar voice. Both Sheikah looked up to a nearby tree, where Nazo was sitting on a withered branch, looking less than amused. "What are you doing here?"


	25. Chapter 25

"What were you thinking?!" boomed Sherifu when the pair returned to the Hidden Village. "You could have been seen by civilians, or even Ganondorf's forces!"

His accusing finger pointed at Ningan. "You're still a naive youngster in this tribe. I strictly forbade you to leave the village, and then you wander off to the Sacred Forest Meadow? If Ganondorf found you, you could be locked away and tortured for valuable information!"

Ningan hung his head solemnly and shamefully. It was true: he had disobeyed Sherifu's wishes, broken his trust and endangered the whole tribe. It was foolish and stupid.

"Look around you." Sherifu continued. "This village really is the one remaining sanctuary which Ganondorf has not poisoned with his dark power. After visiting the Lost Woods, you must have witnessed a glimpse of his curse upon Hyrule. Hopefully, today has taught you how fortunate you are to be under the guard of this tribe."

Ningan turned his gaze to the rickety rooftops of the building he had been trapped in for so long, and suddenly felt grateful. Sherifu's rage diverted to Venessa, who was still checking out her nails for splinters.

"And as for you; I entrusted you with the training of a future warrior! How could you just forsake your responsibility and run around Hyrule playing games?! If I had my way, you would be stripped of your status as a tutor, and return to your training. But the great Impa has shown mercy."

He stormed off to his house; which was a small shack in the corner of the village beside a flag which billowed in the wind. Venessa glanced at Ningan and then to the Dojo.

"If Nazo hadn't been guarding the Forest Temple, we'd never have been caught." she muttered angrily. "Maybe you should have been quicker."

"How could I be quicker? I took the direct route to the Sacred Forest Meadow and defeated a King Moblin! How did you beat me?"

"There are places about the Lost Woods that many don't know about. If you know where to go, you can reach almost anywhere in Hyrule just by exploring." she grinned mischievously. "Anyway, you lost the race so you don't get the prize."

Ningan knew she was teasing him, but his curiosity got the better of him. "What fantastic treasure did I miss out on?"

From her pocket, Venessa presented him with nothing more than a rock. Ningan sneered at it, unimpressed.

"It's a Gossip Stone." she explained. "Have you never heard of them?"

"Yeah, of course I have! They tell the time or something..."

"Not for the Sheikah tribe. If you have one, you can contact anybody else in the world who has one. I use it to chat to Marson all the time. Watch."

She rubbed the stone once in her palm and it began to glow a wonderful silver. "Marson is that you?" she spoke gently into it. Ningan was transfixed.

"Hey Venessa. What do you want?" Marson's voice was crisp and clear, as though he were actually with them. Venessa smiled.

"Oh, I was just demonstrating how a Gossip Stone works for Ningan." she laughed. "We just got caught sneaking out the village to go to the Sacred Forest Meadow."

"You did _what_?!"

"Relax, nobody saw us. But I can't believe that Ningan didn't know about the Lost Woods Portal outside the village."

"Venessa, stop encouraging Ningan to break the rules!" Marson scalded her. "You're supposed to be training a warrior, not a playmate!"

"Fine. Spoilsport." she muttered, and rubbed the stone again. Ningan watched as the mystical glowing effect faded. She pocketed the stone and slapped his shoulder. "I'll see you at dinner."

Soon, Ningan discovered that Gossip Stones were useful objects for the Sheikah. Even when Sherifu was on the top of Death Mountain, Venessa could just rub the stone and ask him if there were any dragons there. He also figured that each of the Sheikah were responsible for spying upon each of Hyrule's tribes. Sherifu spied on the Gorons; Nazo spied on the Kokiri; Marson spied on the Zora. Presumably, Venessa would have been monitoring the Gerudo if she hadn't been tutoring…


	26. Chapter 26

Ningan sat upon the balcony gazing up at the night sky. Each constellation glistened through the cloudless night; Ningan could identify each and every one from his astronomy studies. Even though most of his time was taken with his training, he would always settle into bed with a book, ever broadening his mind.

It was the summer after his seventeenth birthday. No longer a boy, he had phased into a man, with broad shoulders and a thin waist. He had lived in the Hidden Village for five years, and it was now a place he could call home. The Sheikah were his family and Ningan was no longer a guest in their residence, but a relation. Even if his mother was absent, he had the others he could count on.

Wearing his dull grey pyjamas, Marson crept along the balcony to join Ningan in his stargazing moment. He held a mug of hot cocoa in his hand and offered some to him.

"I remember when you first arrived here." Marson spoke. "You were such a scrawny boy. You still are I suppose."

Ningan rolled his eyes. "You weren't exactly the hero-type yourself."

"Time flies so fast." he nodded. "I heard you're graduating tomorrow."

"About time..." Ningan muttered. "It feels like I've been trapped in that Dojo my whole life."

"Your life hasn't even begun yet!" Marson scoffed. "Tomorrow's a big day: you should sleep."

Ningan ignored him and rested his hands on the fence. "You know, Marson: I know I appear to be a rather arrogant cynic most of the time...but right now, I feel lucky. Of course, Hyrule has never seen darker days, and this tribe is closer to extinction than ever before. But personally, I feel for the first time as though I belong."

Marson said nothing, but placed his arm around Ningan's shoulders. "This isn't the end. Ganondorf will be banished and Hyrule will rise to glory once more. The Sheikah will never die: history has taught us that. We will always reappear from the shadows when Hyrule needs us most."

The silence was disrupted by a soft but sudden landing of feet upon the wooden deck. Ningan and Marson flinched simultaneously as they glanced up at the intruder: a tall slender man in an indigo ninja outfit: almost identical to Ningan. His blonde fringe poked out from the scarf wrapped around his head as he eyed them with a red-eyed glare.


	27. Chapter 27

Unexpectedly, Marson smashed his cocoa mug on the wooden fence and brandished the remains like a dagger. "Don't come any closer, trespasser!" he hissed.

"Marson!" the voice replied in a familiar feminine tone. "It's me! Zelda!"

Marson furrowed his brow then scowled. "Impossible. How dare you use the Princess's name in vain!"

The man did not retaliate but sighed. "Ningan, you must recognise me! Ask me anything!"

Ningan eyed the stranger sceptically. "What was the last gift you gave me before I left the Castle for the last time?"

"Impa's bow." he answered instantly. "See?"

"But Princess..." Marson quivered as he lowered his weapon. "What happened to you?"

"This is just a disguise!" she explained. "I can't go gallivanting around Hyrule dressed as a Princess, can I?"

She sat down beside them and told them the whole story. Impa had been training her in a secret location just beyond Hyrule's borders; beyond the Hidden Village itself. There, she had been educated in not just combat, but also magic. With this magic, Zelda renewed her identity, posing as the Sheikah boy Sheik. "Sheik?" Marson repeated. "What an unusual name..."

"It's kind of funny." Ningan added. "After all the years she spent without a son, she finally decided to make herself a new one."

Sheik averted his gaze as he looked to the moon. "Enough about Impa. I'm here for you. I believe that you are graduating as a Sheikah warrior tomorrow. So I brought you another gift."

Sheik offered him a curious item shaped like a magnifying glass. Ningan accepted it graciously as he analysed it with confusion.

"Oh Ningan! You must know what it is!" Sheik laughed. "You've been obsessed with the Sheikah all your life!"

"A Lens of Truth!" Marson exclaimed. "An ancient artefact of the tribe from long ago! I didn't believe they existed!"

"The Royal Family has kept a few rare treasures locked away in the Castle for centuries." Sheik explained. "Impa was the one who retrieved it before Ganondorf's invasion. She wanted you to have it."

Ningan was mesmerised by the shimmer of the lens as it changed from blue to red; such an enchanted heirloom to have found its way into his hands after all these years. Part of him believed he was entitled and fully deserved this marvellous creation. Was this compensation for all those years spent without a family to call his own?

"Thank you, Zelda." he said as he pocketed the gift. "It really has been wonderful to see you after all this time. Even if you do look a little...different..."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around." Sheik apologised. "But I promise, once the Evil King's reign is ended, we will go back to old times. You can live in the Castle with me and be my Royal Advisor, like we always said!"

Ningan smiled faintly. "If that isn't an incentive to assassinate the Gerudo King, then I don't know what will motivate me."

Sheik stepped backwards and took a bow. In a flash of blinding light, he was gone.


	28. Chapter 28

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Ningan graduated at the Dojo the next morning, in front of the whole tribe. He was honoured with a brief handshake from Sherifu, then with patchwork cloth woven by Nazo, followed by one of Miruku's homemade pies. To this day, he even swears that he glimpsed a tear shed from Venessa's eye. But after the ceremony, he was laden with duties. Sherifu directed Ningan to the one remaining location which lacked a Sheikah warrior to guard it: his new post was to be Kakariko Village./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Birds chirped and soared around the red iron roofs as Ningan sat atop his mother's old house, just out of sight of the villagers below. The village hadn't changed much since his departure, except for the autumnal leaves which had since shrivelled and fallen from their gnarled branches. Though it was a sorrowful time, the ever changing season comforted him as he knew that spring would come back around./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"In the serene moment, the ninja found himself lost in a daydream. He imagined what life might have been like if Impa had resigned as Royal Attendant. Might they have lived beneath this very roof? Would Faito have been around as a doting father and loyal husband? Would he have played in the graveyard as a child, teasing Dampe the gravekeeper with his mischief? Alas, Impa's duties to the Royal Family were assigned at birth; as were his. The Sheikah tribe's code of service and loyalty overrode any hope of a normal life. But suppose that's what gave his life purpose?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"As he watched over the tranquil village, Ningan spotted a dark figure entering the village. He leapt to his feet and narrowed his eyes; somebody who he had never met, but knew all too well. Wearing his golden crown over his fiery red hair, Ganondorf swooped towards the central tree./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"The King of Evil: in the flesh. Ningan was in awe of his twisted magnificence as he strode straight ahead without a word or even a glance. His unclear purpose drove him forward, frightening the villagers into the shadows. Ganondorf advanced towards the very end of the village and halted before the well./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"From his lips, there came a chanting: a ritual or spell in an ancient tongue. Ganondorf closed his eyes and raised his palm to the well. Ningan watched in fascination when suddenly a thought struck him. With Ganondorf distracted, could he be slain? It was a foolish, dangerous and reckless idea: yet Ningan's instincts pursued it./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"He cautiously withdrew both daggers from his belt. With stealth and speed, he crept down from the roof. As he placed his feet lightly on the grass, Ganondorf did not stir. One step, two step, towards the King of the Gerudo. Ningan raised his daggers above his head. The opportunity arose. Would he be the one to vanquish the King of Evil once and for all?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"Alas, a terrible force knocked Ningan aside violently to the floor. He lay weak on the grass haunted by Ganondorf's cackle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Foolish boy." he roared, opening his eyes. "Did you hope to assassinate your ruler in broad daylight?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"The King glided towards him with his cape dragging along the floor. Ningan crouched in fear as a deadly grin crept onto his face. Before he could reach the assassin, however, a shadow swooped down and landed between them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""This is not your battle, Ganondorf." a stern voice spoke. Ningan lifted his head, expecting to find Sherifu or perhaps Nazo standing boldly between them. Instead, there was his mother, in a defensive stance with her arms outstretched./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;""Ah, Impa: the last of the Sheikah, the loyal servants of the Royal Family." Ganondorf smirked. "Tell me, Impa; where are your tribe now?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;"He roared with a callous laughter, but Impa did not back down. "You wish to fight? Then challenge emme/em."/span/p 


	29. Chapter 29

Ganondorf's sneer turned to a snarl as he waved his hand dismissively. "The deed is done. There is nothing left to fight for. Soon your precious village will perish. Besides; I don't partake in dog-fighting."

With another wave of his hand, fire poured from his palms and ignited the small shanty buildings so that they burned like firewood. He turned on his heel and vanished in a swirl of cursed green flames as his laughter echoed around them. Impa watched in horror as the screams of villagers rang in her ears. Ningan, who had been totally useless throughout the event, climbed to his feet, just as another body joined the gathering.

"Impa! Ningan!" Sheik cried. "What happened?"

Impa did not respond. Instead, she gave a grave nod in Sheik's direction and sprinted away from the scene towards the graveyard.

"Impa!" Sheik yelled after her, but she did not return.

"What's going on?" Ningan demanded information. "Where has she gone to?"

Sheik appeared to bite back a whimper as he spoke. "Your mother has gone to fulfil her destiny...in the Shadow Temple..."

Still as dazed as before, Ningan watched as Sheik approached the well.

"I must stay here and wait for someone." he explained. "Ningan: you must return to the Hidden Village and alert the tribe. Tell them the shadow spirit has broke free. Tell them Impa has met with fate."

Zelda stood still with her back to him. Although his heart told him to wait with her, his duty drove him away. Reluctantly, Ningan turned and scampered for the hills. His mother was never seen again.


	30. Chapter 30

That night, the Sheikah gathered around the hearth in the Moonshade Inn. All was quiet and eerily still. Only a few hours had passed since Ningan had returned to break the news. Needless to say, he had not been met with a warm welcome.

As he perched on a barstool by the counter, he listened to whisperings around him. Sherifu and Nazo were discussing the day's events in the corner with hushed voices. As Ningan listened closer, he realised they were in fact disagreeing.

"Impa's fate was written by her ancestors long ago." Nazo stated firmly. "This day was foretold."

"If that boy hadn't been so foolish as to challenge Ganondorf..." Sherifu mumbled angrily.

"Ningan is not to blame." Nazo said, shaking his head. "He took the steps thought necessary to protect his post. His astounding courage should be rewarded, not ridiculed."

"But now we are without a leader! Without a leader, this tribe will no doubt end in chaos!"

"For centuries, the same has occurred." Nazo explained. "As one leader passes, another is appointed. And we are all aware who the most suited applicant should be."

Sherifu rubbed his beard. "If I must..."

A finger tapped Ningan on the shoulder, snapping him back to his seat. It was Miruku, standing behind the bar in his scruffy apron.

"Hello Ningan..." he said uncertainly. "I understand you must be grieving right now..."

"Honestly, the process has passed." Ningan dismissed him. "My mother was never round much anyway. She never even said goodbye."

Miruku sighed and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. "What she did, she did for the tribe, and the whole of Hyrule. You should be proud."

Ningan shrugged in silence.

"Actually, I feel that now is the time..." Miruku inhaled. "...to meet with your father."

Ningan gaped. "My father? I thought he was long dead?"

"He is." Miruku confirmed. "He was killed in battle during the invasion of Hyrule Castle."

"So how could I possibly meet with him?"

"Using the gift your mother gave you. The Lens of Truth. It has the power to see the unseen."

"I already knew that." Ningan rolled his eyes. "How can it resurrect the dead?"

"It cannot bring back your loved ones." Miruku admitted. "But it can summon a ghost."


	31. Chapter 31

Kakariko Graveyard was haunted by a deathly silence. A chill blew between the gravestones as Ningan stood over the crest of the Triforce. It was a clean stone tablet, so fresh that the vines had not yet crept up to swallow it. He knelt down and read the inscription:

 _Here lies the soldier,_  
 _Who fought til the end._  
 _Served bravely in battle,_  
 _To fight and defend._

 _Once was a hero,_  
 _Always a saint._  
 _Here lies the soldier,_  
 _So bold and so great._

The inscription was surely honest. Faito would have fought for the Royal Family until his death. The date told him that it was seven years since his death. Not that long ago at all.

Ningan dug deep into his leather satchel and removed a brown parcel. Unwrapping the paper revealed the glimmering red glass. He gently held it up to his eye. At first, all he saw was the blood red landscape. Then, the Lens focussed slightly and he saw a ghostly figure before him.

He jumped and quickly removed the Lens. Not a soul stirred. He placed it back onto his eye and examined the figure.

A soldier, a knight, dressed from head to toe in silver armour. His helmet hung heavily over his face so it was shielded from sight. In his hand, the knight held an elegant spear which pointed to the clouds.

The ghostly figure looked up. "What business do you have with the dead?"

"It is I, Faito." Ningan answered. "I am your son, Ningan."

The translucent man almost toppled to the floor, and had to clutch his spear for support. "My...son?"

"Yes, father." Ningan smiled. "I am Ningan; son of Impa."

"Yes..." Faito murmured. "I see it now...you certainly have inherited your mother's appearance." He looked his outfit up and down sceptically. "I trust the Sheikah have been treating you well?"

"Indeed. They have taught me all I need to know to survive, now that I am an orphan."

The soldier sighed. "Impa was so cruel, to have concealed my child from me his whole life."

"I know." Ningan nodded sombrely. "We missed out on each other's company for almost eighteen years."

"Eighteen years..." the shock crippled his chest. "You're almost an adult; your whole life ahead of you. Let's not dwell on the past, Ningan; tell me about your future. Which path will your life take?"

"I have been honoured with the title of Sheikah Warrior." Ningan explained. "I will guard my post until the war is over."

Faito nodded proudly. "You are a fighter, just like your father. And your mother. You have inherited the best qualities from both of us: determination, wit and loyalty. But when the war is over...what will you do? Have you ever considered becoming a soldier? Like your father?"

Ningan laughed and shook his head. "Not at all."

"Why ever not?" his father cried, insulted.

"Once you're part of the battle, you become one of the collective, and lose your individual identity. They forget your name. Look how hard it was for me to find you."

"You speak from your heart and not your mind!" the soldier shook his metal head. "Being a soldier is valiant, prosperous and honourable!"

"Being a soldier is meaningless and unfulfilling." Ningan corrected him. "There is a whole new world beyond those Castle walls. It took me twelve years to reach it. I refuse to turn back."

The ghost exerted a long, weary groan. "If you want to find your own way in the world, then I wish you the best. But know this: your journey will always end exactly where it started."

Ningan rolled his eyes as he removed the Lens from his eye. The shimmering image of the soldier vanished. "Farewell, father. May you rest in peace bitterly for all eternity."

He wrapped the glass within the brown paper and rolled it into the satchel, just as the raindrops started to fall. One last glance at the dull gravestone and Ningan departed from the graveyard, his duty fulfilled.


	32. Chapter 32

The Moonshade Inn was buzzing with joy, laughter and excitement for the first time in years. Today was the day that they had all been waiting for: Ganondorf had been slain by the Hero of Time. His reign of terror had finished and a new era has begun. Tankards of milk clanged in ceremonious cheers. For the first time in his life, Ningan celebrated with his family.

Sherifu held his hand in the air, to signal for silence and to propose a speech.

"Indeed, this is an incredibly wondrous day for not only the whole of the Hyrule Kingdom, but for the Sheikah tribe. Once again, we have overcome a terrible war and survived another day. The tribe lives on!"

The crowd raised their tankards to a toast.

"Zelda has since returned to the Castle to rule rightfully over her kingdom; to which we offer our full support and aid in rebuilding Hyrule. However, while we are brewing with victory, let us not forget our loss. The great Impa, leader of our tribe for many decades, sacrificed herself for the sake of Hyrule and her tribe. Let us never erase her legacy as the founder of this very village and the one responsible for reuniting each and every one of us."

Another toast; this time solemn and sorrowful.

"Yet, while her presence may be gone, her spirit lives on in her very flesh and blood." Sherifu gestured to Ningan, who sat detached in the corner. Ningan scanned the room to see every pair of eyes fixated upon him and felt his face redden. "This man is the very embodiment of Impa's hard work and success. He represents the new youthful generation of our tribe, and the endless rebirth of the Sheikah."

The glasses rose to the roof. Sherifu, Nazo, Miruku, Yomashita, Venessa and Marson: each member beamed with pride, combined with condolences. Ningan smiled feebly as he modestly accepted their cheers.

Sherifu signalled the end of his speech. Music began to play on the phonograph and the celebrations continued. Discreetly, Sherifu approached Ningan by the bar and slipped him an envelope. Ningan watched as he walked away without a word. Sure enough, it was a golden envelope sealed with a red emblem: the Royal Crest.

 _Dear Ningan,_

 _I understand that you must be in the midst of celebrations with your family right now. The war is over! We won!_

 _From this day on, Hyrule enters a new era. Every citizen is instrumental in the restoration of the kingdom; and you are no exception!_

 _This is a formal invitation asking you to return to Hyrule Castle and join me and my surviving peers in forming a council to discuss the structure of the next Hyrule!_

 _I shall not be offended if you should decline. I understand that you have now found your family and your sense of belonging. If you should accept, however, then my promise will be kept: you shall be my Royal Advisor!_

 _Eagerly awaiting your response,_

 _Zelda, Princess of Hyrule._


	33. Chapter 33

Ningan folded the letter neatly back into the envelope and smiled. It had worked out perfectly, just as she said. He would serve Zelda under the council and together, they would build a better Hyrule.

He rose from his seat and made a beeline for his bedroom, to begin packing his satchel, ready to leave the village. His path was blocked suddenly by a tall bearded obstacle in a brimmed hat.

"So you're returning to the Castle?" Sherifu asked.

"Of course." Ningan replied bluntly. "I expect I shall be back often."

To his shock, Sherifu gripped his arm and led him outside swiftly without attracting notice. The door of the Inn swung open to reveal the starry night. Crows cawed from the rooftops and watched them pass beneath them. Ningan knew there was no use in resisting as Sherifu stopped a short distance from the building.

"You are a core member of this tribe, Ningan." Sherifu spoke softly. "I will make no attempt to interfere in your ambitions; though you will surely be missed."

"I told you, I will be back." Ningan reminded him as he pulled his arm free from Sherifu's grasp.

"I am certain of it." Sherifu agreed. "However, for the sake of the tribe, I must ask a favour of you."

Ningan raised his eyebrows. "What might that be?"

"This tribe is dwindling. Sure, we gained a new member recently in you. But that was seven years ago. We have lost the greatest member our tribe has ever known. That victory speech before was meaningless blabber. The truth is there are still only seven members in our tribe. And that's not a lot."

"Indeed." Ningan nodded, failing to disguise his disinterest.

"However, there is hope. History states that there are lost members of the Sheikah which exist beyond Hyrule's borders. They were...traitors. Cowards who fled in the face of fear. During the civil war, they defected from our tribe and were exiled from Hyrule. I believe, for one, that although the original members may have passed long since, their descendants may live on."

"What does this have to do with me?" Ningan interjected.

"I am asking you to bring me the lost Sheikah. Bring them to Hyrule and reintegrate them back into the tribe."

"You're insane." Ningan chuckled nervously. "An impossible mission. Where would I start?"

"I have already discussed with the Princess. Though she seemed a little reluctant, she eventually agreed to co-operate and has offered a solution. I suggest you pay her a visit."

"I plan to." Ningan grimaced.

"I trust you accept this mission and will do everything you can to succeed." Sherifu nodded approvingly. "Now; say your farewells."

Frustrated and enraged, Ningan turned his heel in the gravel and stormed down the street. Atop the Dojo, he spotted Nazo sitting peacefully on the balcony, umbrella in hand. He had obviously witnessed the whole meeting and attempted to smile at Ningan. Ningan ignored him and continued his furious march to the Moonshade Inn.


	34. Chapter 34

One by one, each of Ningan's possessions were shoved aggressively into the worn leather satchel: his bow, his bottle, his lantern, his map, parchment, pen and finally the Lens of Truth. All objects accounted for, he swung the strap over his shoulder when the door clicked open. No surprise, it was Marson.

"I heard you're leaving." he said simply. "Were you planning on saying goodbye?"

Ningan relaxed his shoulders and shook away the tension. "Of course! I'll miss you all very much!"

Marson reached out for a handshake. Ningan smirked and pushed it away, embracing him with a hug.

"You've been like a brother to me since I arrived." Ningan declared. "And you always will be." Marson smiled. "I want to give you something before you go. It will be useful to stay in contact."

Of course, it was a Gossip Stone: just as smooth and glossy as he remembered. Ningan accepted it with anticipation. Finally, he felt like an equal of the tribe. A true brother.

"I expect you to stay in touch." Marson ordered. "I demand regular updates of your adventures out in the big wide world." "You will not be disappointed, I'm sure." Ningan beamed, and insisted on one last hug. "I'll be back before you know it. Look after yourself."

"You too, ninja." Marson saluted him as he passed through the door.

Ningan hurried down the creaky wooden staircase and gave his final nod to the remaining Sheikah around the hearth. He wanted to slip away with as little fuss as possible, and he almost succeeded until Miruku beckoned him over. "You will be sorely missed." he said sorrowfully. "But it is satisfying to see you walk in your mother's footsteps. She will be pleased."

Ningan nodded then was taken aback by a chubby hand clasped around his.

"History is set to repeat..." Yomashita droned in a drunken slur. "Blades will clash as day meets night...but in the end, they will unite."

Ningan glanced sideways to Miruku, who in turn shrugged. He thanked Yomashita for her blessing and took one last glimpse of the Moonshade Inn: the glowing embers of the hearth; the pots and pans which gleamed on the walls; the people which huddled together in hearty chatter. This was his home. In truth, he did not know how long his journey would take. But he knew he would be back for sure.


	35. Chapter 35

At the age of nineteen, Ningan departed from the Hidden Village. He crossed Hyrule Field and arrived at the new Hyrule Castle; a constructional feat of magnificent white marble and blue slate. He found Princess Zelda and she sympathised with his anger at Sherifu's decision. However, as she explained, his mission was for the benefit of the Sheikah tribe.

Thus, she assigned him a new title: the last of the Sheikah. If he was to be a standing member of the Royal Hylian Council, then the other councillors would need to be briefed on his mission, while still remaining unaware of the existence of the Hidden Village. So, from that day forth, Ningan was crowned the lone Sheikah; the lone ninja.

Princess Zelda sat dignified in the golden seat, with her arms draped over either side. Around her were her four loyal followers, including Ningan himself. They were seated neatly at a rectangular table with a map of Hyrule spread over it like a tablecloth.

Besides Ningan, who sat to the right of Her Majesty, there was a man with chestnut brown hair and spectacles. His name was Ezra, and he was appointed as the Royal Scholar; currently, his duty was to write up a full recount of the war which had just subsided, and how the King of Evil was vanquished once and for all by the Hero of Time. He was a man who was very focussed on his work, yet often became distracted from real-time conversations, lost in thought.

There was a woman with short black hair pulled back tightly by a hair-band. Her name was Dakota, and she was the Royal Diplomat. She would often attend meetings with representatives of other tribes, or arrange for Zelda to meet with their respective leaders in the hope of forging a new united Hyrule. No doubt, she was charming and persuasive, but also rather vain as she concentrated on fixing a hair-clip.

This was the Royal Council which Zelda had set-up herself; something her father had never dreamed of. She hoped that the work of the Council would shape a more stable and secure kingdom and divide her duties more evenly. Zelda's father had often struggled with the pressures of kingship and so the Council would allow her some relief.

But there was one final member of the Council, who burst through the door just before the meeting commenced. A tall blonde-haired man in gleaming golden armour marched to the table and greeted the Princess with a bow.

"Apologies for the delay, Your Majesty." he spoke clearly.

"Laurel, you know your manners are wasted on me." Zelda smiled. "Please welcome yourself to the table. We have business to discuss."

Laurel selected the empty seat opposite Ningan and positioned himself comfortably. This was Laurel, the Royal Commander. He had worked his way up the ranks to become in charge of the Royal Hylian Forces. He was a warrior, a strategist and a leader. Yet, for someone so highly respected, he appeared quite humble. Among the Council, they were equals, and so there was no time for egos.


	36. Chapter 36

The Princess began the formalities. "I have gathered the Royal Council here today to discuss upcoming events. But first, I would like to congratulate you all on your achievements. Over the past few months, we have strived to return Hyrule to the glory it once was. With the help of each and every one of you, we have succeeded in rebuilding Hyrule Castle, the monument which we all reside in and no doubt hold our own notion of pride for. We have succeeded in forging new relations with the Gorons and the Zoras, and hope to extend our influence to the desert and the forest. We have succeeded in returning people to work, to schools and to their homes; we have resurrected a society."

As expected, she was not met with a round of applause but a mere nod of acknowledgement.

"Now that I believe my kingdom can rejoice in recovery, it is time to look to the future of the kingdom; to lands elsewhere."

Each member of the Council glanced to one another with anticipation. Knowingly, Ningan folded his arms and stayed quiet.

"Since Ganondorf's reign of terror, we have struggled to revive some of the land he has intoxicated. Our relations with our neighbours may be stronger at best, but they will never be the same. So I wish to expand our kingdom."

"Are you saying you wish to gather the Royal Hylian Forces and prepare for invasion?" Laurel frowned, anxious and confused.

"Of course not, Laurel!" Zelda chortled. "I wish to expand our borders not through aggression but through friendship. I believe that beyond our borders, there lies new realms and new peoples for us to associate, trade and ally with. And I wish the Council to be a central part of this new expanse. Thus, I propose the organisation of an expedition, in search of new lands."

"A vacation?" Dakota's eyes glinted. "How delightful!"

"This journey will not be easy, Dakota." Zelda informed her. "It will be challenging, demanding and possibly dangerous. These are new realms which remain unexplored by any Hylian before."

"But Your Majesty...what about yourself?" Ezra questioned worriedly. "Will you remain here in the Castle...alone?"

"I assure you, I'll be more than fine." Zelda replied. "My father coped for decades without assistance. I am incredibly grateful for your guidance and service these past few months...yet I feel now is the time for me to spread my wings and become an independent ruler. You are now dismissed. I wish you all to leave this room and beginning organising your journey."


	37. Chapter 37

The Council reluctantly rose to their feet. One by one, they departed from the room, when Zelda summoned Ningan back discretely. She waited until the other councillors had disappeared before she addressed him directly.

"As I'm sure you're aware Ningan, the expedition I have just devised has a secondary purpose. With the expansion of the Hyrulean kingdom, there is the growth of the Sheikah tribe, which is if not equally important to myself, is more important for you personally."

"I understand, Zelda." he nodded weakly.

Zelda placed her hand sympathetically on his shoulder. "I know you don't want to leave Hyrule. But Sherifu has obviously assigned you this mission because he believes in your capabilities."

"Or he wants me as far from the Village as possible..."

"You know very well that is not the case." Zelda scalded him. "Your mother trusted and so shall I. After all, he is now the leader of your tribe. Like any other leader, I must co-operate with him."

"I'm going to miss this place." Ningan sighed, scanning the dull Castle interior. "Although it's not the same as it once was."

"Nothing will ever be the same as before." Zelda told him truthfully. "Our hearts may reside in the past, but our heads must look to the future. I wish you the best of luck on your journey and expect you to return safely and successfully. I also insist that you consistently contact me via letter."

"Letter?" Ningan exclaimed in disbelief. "But how do we know these new lands will have an operating postal service? How long will the letter take to reach Hyrule?"

"These obstacles will be addressed." Zelda continued. "As I lack a personal Gossip Stone, this is the only way for us to stay in touch."

Ningan could not refrain any longer as he embraced the Princess tightly. A tear shed from his eye as she gradually retracted.

"I trust the fellow councillors to take good care of you. They are kind, intelligent, skilled and brave. However, they are still naive about your secret mission, and I trust it to stay that way. Should they find out...I hope they will lend you their services. Yet, they may feel cheated, almost betrayed. This would place you and I in a grave place to say the least..."

"I promise I can keep a secret." Ningan assured her with a smile. He stepped back and took a marvellously exaggerated bow. "Farewell, Princess."

"Farewell, Ningan." she nodded contently. "I pray for good fortune on your travels, and for your safe return. Goodbye, best friend."

Ningan left through the Castle gates for the last time, ready to embark on a journey to foreign lands. Whether he felt cheated, abandoned, or alone, he vowed to not return unsuccessful. After all, the fate of the Sheikah tribe lay in his hands. They were the only family he ever had.


	38. Chapter 38

_So, there you have it: the truth. I understand that it's a lot to take in . But you must understand why this tale has been kept secret for so long, only spoken between the walls of Hyrule Castle._

 _As I sit here, on my throne, I cannot help but recall memories of younger days with fond nostalgia. I pine for the simplicity of playing in the castle gardens with my toy bow and my best friend: before my father's death; before the bloodshed; before the inevitable intervention of fate, and the passing of time._

 _Unfortunately, we live in the here-and-now; a more dangerous and ruthless era of uncertainty and unpredictability. Hyrule in more unstable than it has ever been. Evil consistently creeps through the cracks, bearing its teeth with a glint in its eyes, as it waits for the opportunity to rise again._

 _Nevertheless, I believe that the Sheikah will always be there, ready to assist my family, and defend the whole of Hyrule from whatever despicable villains may arise to challenge the good._

 _You don't believe me? So be it. As long as the secret of the Sheikah tribe never passes your lips. The truth must never escape these Castle walls. Can I trust you?_


End file.
